Odin (Myth)
Summary Odin (Old Norse: Óðinn) is the King of the Norse Gods. Also known as the All-Father, he is renowned for being the Norse God of the Sky, War, Wisdom, Poetry, and Magic, as well as his unerringly accurate spear, Gungnir. He is constantly preparing for Ragnarok, the end of all things, where he will lead an army of einherjar and valkyries into battle before being devoured by Fenrir. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 4-B or higher Name: Odin Borson Origin: Norse Mythology Gender: Male Age: Several thousands of years old. Classification: Asgardian, God, God of Death and Magic, King of the Aesir and Vanir Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Rune Magic, Statistics Amplification, Precognition, Longevity, Nigh-Omniscience, Shapeshifting, Curse Manipulation, Durability Negation, Weather Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Spear Wielder, Can summon his flying horse Sleipnir, Can eliminate hate and violence in his foes' minds as well as rid the grief of the grieving, Invulnerability Bestowal, Statistics Reduction, Can turn a foe's weapons into useless sticks, Can cause sickness as well cure anyone of it, Creation (Created seven of the Nine Realms), Homing Attack via Gungnir, His 18 chants allow him to nullify a spell's effect and send it back to the caster and one even allows him to Manipulate Fate, Soul Manipulation (Created souls), Telekinesis (His fifth chant can stop an arrow before it hits him), Healing (His second chant allows him to heal with a touch), Restraint Negation (His fourth chant frees him from all bonds and locks), Fire Negation (His seventh chant can quench fire just by him looking at it), Magic Negation (His tenth chant can dispel witches), Necromancy (His twelfth chant can bring a man back from the dead and cause him to reveal all that he knows). Attack Potency: At least Moon level+ (Fought evenly with Fenrir until Odin died and they destroyed all life on the planet in the process), likely Solar System level or higher (Together with his brothers Vili and Vé, he crafted seven of the Nine Realms from Ymir's corpse). Can ignore durability with his spear. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Power-scaling from Thor) Striking Strength: Country Class+ Lifting Strength: Class E '(Powerscaling to Thor) 'Durability: Moon level+ (Fought evenly with Fenrir until exhaustion and then he died) Stamina: Godly (Spent nine days hanging from Yggdrasil with no food or water. Only drinks mead produced from his nanny goat) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His spear known as Gungnir, which is capable of hitting targets without fail and causing a mortal wound (though it may not kill in the act), his eight-legged horse named Sleipnir, his ravens Huginn and Muninn, his wolves Freki and Geri. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (After sacrificing his eye, hanging from the World Tree, and drinking from Ymir's well, Odin gained knowledge of the past, present, and future, as well as the origin and end of all things) Weaknesses: His health and power have been weakened by age, Gungnir will cause a mortal wound but is not an instant kill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Weather Users Category:Mythology Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Norse Gods Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Book Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fate Users